An Important Talk
by gemsofformenos
Summary: Gift 2 of my personal gifting season I have started to give something back to authors, who have inspired my work the most. Without them I wouldn't write the way I do. - Jet was on his way to meet his lover in the Royal Garden, when he stumbled into something... unexpected.


**Hello everybody. This one is my second gift to a wonderful and talented person and I wish all of you a lot of fun with it**

**For PurplePlatypusBear21**

**What should I say, I'm so happy that I had the honor to get in contact with you. Your stories have been one of the first ones I have read, long before I got my own account and started writing for myself. I loved the choice of words, which have been a perfect mix of known and new ones back at these days and I love the story telling, the plots and the pinch of humor you always add so naturally. The way you're writing relationships was and is an inspiration for me and without your works I would never have stepped over the ones of prinsesseazula and BellatrixLestrangey. Your stories are another brick of my development as a writer and I'm so thankful for that. But most important for me is, that I have the honor to get to know you better. You're such a wonderful and kind person and no matter what others might say, never forget what you have achieved. You're wonderful person and I'm so glad, that I have met you. I really hope this little story hits your taste, it definitely was fun to write for me.**

* * *

**An Important Talk**

Jet was pressing himself closer against the tree in the royal gardens of the Palace to hide himself in the shadow of it. He was holding his breath and waited until the footsteps of the guards were fainting, before he dared to release a quiet breath. He carefully risked to take a look around, but noticed no one. The young man could still hear his blood rushing in his ears and he shook his head a bit annoyed, releasing another huff, before he dared to continue his walk through the garden. He really should get rid of this habit, but it was still new for him.

It was new to accept Firebenders around him.

It was new to be in a relationship.

It was new to call this place a home now.

But it was and Jet had to admit, that he liked this place. He would have liked any place as long as his love was at his side.

Jet picked up a long stalk of grass from beside the way and took it into the corner of his mouth. He smirked a bit as he walked on towards a special pond. It was a more hidden one here, a bit away from the looks of the staff and guards.

Staff.

Jet never had servants before but he had to admit, that this was a thing he could get used to have around. He smirked for himself. To be the boyfriend of one of the Firesiblings was linked with some advantages. And the fact, that he has got the hotter one in his opinion, was also a bonus.

He passed the corner to circle a giant jasmine, which was spending cover, when he heard voices. His heart skipped a beat as he looked up. His eyes fell on Sokka heavily making out with a dark-haired woman. The Water Tribe Warrior and the woman were pressed together in the closest embrace Jet has ever seen, passionately kissing with hands wandering under the robes of the other and tangled and buried in the hair of each other. But this wasn't the reason why Jet was paralyzed. The woman was the reason for it. Jet felt his blood running cold. The woman was Azula.

The man couldn't believe it. There had been no signs for this, but here Jet has caught them. It couldn't be real.

"Whoa Jet... Why are you...? I mean, hello buddy. Well it is not what... at least not completely..."

Jet stiffened at Sokka's awkward greeting. The warrior had stopped the make out session with Azula and was slowly retreating his hands out of the Princess robe. He definitely blushed in embarrassment, that the former Freedom Fighter had caught them. Jet didn't say a word and was still staring at Azula and Sokka. The Princess was already correcting her hair and removed some lipstick marks from Sokka's mouth with her thumb.

"Sokka relax. Sooner or later he would have found it out anyway, so better now than later."

Her voice sounded a bit annoyed, but not even the slightest concerned, as she finished correcting her robe. Instead she turned around with a harsh move and an intimidating smirk came to her lips. A dangerous fire started to burn in her golden orbs with every step she walked towards Jet. The man swallowed a lump. His tongue felt sticky in his mouth and he was already checking his options to flee from this place, but Azula's sharp eye must have noticed his own wandering around the garden.

"Don't even dare to think about it. We'll talk this out now and you'll listen."

She placed two fingers on Jet's chest and let them wander up to the man's chin like a marching soldier, punctuating every following word with one step of her fingers upwards to Jet's throat.

"And you'll better listen very, very carefully."

Azula took Jet's chin with thumb and index finger and pulled his face down a bit to give him a hurting sweet smile. He was sure, that this smile alone would be enough to fore an army to surrender immediately. He only managed a little nod, which let the smile on Azula's face grow wider.

"Good boy."

The Princess started to wander around her hands crossed behind her back like a general explaining a recruit a battle plan.

"So this is how things will go on from this day on. Fire Lord Zuko is my brother, my dear Zuzu. You'll make him happy, you'll love him and be there for him for the rest of your life. You won't fooling around, you won't hurt him, cheating on him or playing any dirty games on him."

Her face hardened and Jet felt his heart beating fast in panic as Azula lighted up a bright flame on her palm.

"If you screw this up, Jet. If I should find out that you'd hurt my brother, then there will be no place in this world where I wouldn't find you and you would wish you would have died in Ba Sing Se."

She brought the flame closer to Jet's crouch, but the man was clever enough not to jerk. Some dangerous seconds passed until Azula let the flames die, but her eyes were sending daggers through Jet's skull.

"If you should just mess around with my Zuzu, then you'll have to face me and beside the latest rumors I'm not half the merciful person as my father would be in such a case."

Azula's face finally turned back into a sweet smile and she gave Jet a little hug, which let him stiffen even more. The Princess pulled him down a bit so that she was able to whisper the last words in his ear.

"So that's the deal for you handsome boy."

Azula released Jet out of her arms and was glaring at him, but the man straightened his back and faced her glowing orbs. He had expected this kind of talk, he had known what he had signed up to as he started to date Zuko.

"In that case I'm glad to hear that I have nothing to worry about."

Now it was his face, which got serious.

"I love Zuko, I won't hurt him and I will be there for him. Always."

Both kept staring at each other for some moments, but finally Azula nodded at Jet and a genuine smile came to her lips and her voice softened. It was filled with a welcoming warmth.

"That's good to know. Jet."

Jet smiled back at her, but suddenly both gasped in surprise as they got pulled into a squeezing hug by Sokka. The warrior had a touched smile on his face, while he was pulling Azula and Jet at his chest.

"Awww, that so wonderful."

Azula rolled her eyes and started a half-hearted try to wind herself out of the hug, but Sokka ignored her and placed a kiss on her head, before he turned to Jet.

"She's awesome, isn't she? I love it, when she gets scary, especially when I'm not the reason for it."

Azula gave Sokka's shoulder a little punch, while she released an upset huff, but he only gave her another kiss on her lips as an answer.

"Hey, the only one who should be a little upset is me. Now I know why you wanted to meet me _here_. You wanted to bypass Jet for this talk."

For a brief moment it seemed that Azula thought about to free herself to get away, but then she smirked mischievous at Sokka.

"Fine. Now that I know you seem to have issues with my strategy to combine necessary meetings with other... activities, I can easily reduce my efforts to kill two birds with one stone."

Jet nearly burst out in laughter as Sokka's smile instantly disappeared from his face. The warrior brought his hands up in defense.

"No, no, no. It was a great idea. The best. I love it when you kill two birds with one stone. This talk was a great idea."

"What talk?"

Everyone turned around to the source of the voice. Zuko was standing beside a three and looked suspicious from one to another. He seemed to be unhappy that Sokka and Azula were also here, but his face softened as his eyes rested on Jet. The former Freedom Fighter smiled warm at his boyfriend and walked over to him, sharing a deep kiss with the Fire Lord. To hold his love in his arms and feeling his hands on his cheek and hips let his heart burning wild. Yes it was a fair deal.

Jet gently brushed over Zuko's scar as they finally ended the kiss and smiled at him.

"Nothing you have to worry about."

Azula took this chance to explain the situation a little further.

"You're right. We only have informed Jet, that you two have to search for another place for some private time today. Sokka and I came here first and since we have talked everything out with Jet we both want to continue where we have started."

She gave Sokka a playful smile and started to kiss him again. Zuko's jaw just dropped. Jet noticed with an impish grin, that his face was getting redder. His voice trembled in shock and anger.

"WHAT...? I mean YOU and SOKKA? Why... I mean since when? And how...?"

Azula broke the kiss with Sokka for a moment and chuckled amused.

"Yes Sokka and I. Since two months in fact and because he is nice and handsome and was single since Suki and TyLee got together and he is surprisingly clever..."

Sokka gave Zuko the most stupid grin he had at this part of Azula's explanation.

"... and he really cares for me. He loves me."

Sokka placed another kiss on Azula's lips.

"Yes I do. Azula is wonderful. And super hot."

He wiggled his eyebrows at this quote an got a slight slap on his cheek for it from Azula, but she instantly kissed him again with a smile on her lips. The kisses started to get more passionate between them and both seemed to ignore Jet and Zuko, who still stared at them with open mouth. Jet took Zuko's arm and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Come on. We can find another nice place today. Let them have their fun."

Jet's words pulled Zuko out of his stasis. The Fire Lord released an annoyed groan.

"Fine. But Sokka?"

The warrior watched at Zuko out of the corner of his eyes, bit didn't stop kissing Azula. His friend continued his speech for him.

"You're dating my sister now. We'll talk about this and how things will have to run from now on. If you dare to hurt her..."

Azula was the first, who was bursting out in laughter, followed by Jet and Sokka. Zuko shared confused looks with them, but his anger was bubbling up again. Jet placed his hand on his cheek and gave him a deep kiss to cool him off and started to pull him down the way to find another quiet place in the wide garden.

"Zuko, trust me. I love you, but Sokka already had this talk from Azula, I'm sure. And I'm absolutely sure that you cannot top her version."

The Fire Lord murmured some frustrated words Jet couldn't understand, but he felt Zuko's arm around him and his hand resting on his hip and so the former Freedom Fighter kissed his boyfriend again and he could feel how Zuko's anger faded. Jet could feel this warm tickle crawling up and down his whole body. They have found each other. He has found his love and it made his heart jump in joy to know that Zuko has found this love too.

In him.


End file.
